The playbook
by Shironeko0106
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke han sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, el se ha convertido en todo un rompecorazones mientras que Hinata se ha mantenido a su lado por el cariño que le tiene pero... ¿Y si uno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que ama al otro? ¿ Que pasará si se atreve a decirlo y es demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquellos que están leyendo este pequeño párrafo, para los que aún no me conocen yo soy Shironeko-chan y hoy vengo a traerles este nuevo fic y pues a los que me han conocido por mis otros fics no se desesperen también estoy trabajando en ellos solo que éste vino de pronto y debo cazar la idea antes de que se esfume. Por lo pronto espero que lo disfruten y después de un breve anuncio comenzaremos con la historia:

 ** _El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _THE PLAYBOOK_**

En la habitación de una joven sonaba sin cesar un despertador anunciando que la bella durmiente pronto llegaría tarde a su último día de clase de preparatoria en el Instituto de Estudios Superiores de Konoha, un colegio algo caro en el que su padre con insistencia le pidió y casi obligó- a que cursara su penúltimo grado escolar, claro que su padre se esforzaba por darle solo lo mejor a sus dos hijas y a su ahijado. La chica con pesadez se removió entre las sábanas para conseguir al menos un minuto más de descanso pero el despertador insistía en que debía levantarse, estuvo a dos segundos de levantarse para apagarlo cuando sintió como un pesado ser se le subía encima, gracias al susto que pesco al sentir aquella presencia salió de las colchas encontrándose con la mirada azulada casi blanquecina del perro husky siberiano que le miraba con alegría mientras le lamía una de sus mejillas con efusividad, la chica rio ante el cariño que el animal le demostraba hasta que escuchó cómo una piedra se estrellaba contra su ventana, se levantó en un brinco para asomarse a su ventana viendo hacia la otra casa, abriendo la ventana dejando que el aire entrara por ella sonrió hacia el muchacho de cabello y ojos color negro que la miraba con diversión al darse cuenta de que él ya se encontraba vestido con el uniforme del instituto mientras que ella aún estaba en su pijama de gatitos-.

 **-No puede ser Hinata pensé que ya habías tirado ese vejestorio, para mi gusto te hace falta un poco de lencería sé que te sería más cómoda para dormir-** El chico se recargó en el filo de la ventana para seguir observando como las mejillas de la chica se tonaban de un ligero color carmín-

 **-Vamos Sasuke tanto tu como yo sabemos que yo no soy del mismo estilo que tienen todas tus chicas-** La chica sin pena alguna se volteó para comenzar a desvestirse quedándose solamente en con el sostén y las bragas puestas, sacando de su guarda ropa la camisa de color blanco poniéndosela encima dándole una vista muy seductora al espectador de la ventana de enfrente-.

 **-Vamos Hyuuga eso no es justo, sabes que no puedo tocar ¿porque me torturas así? -** El chico no le daba importancia a que su vecina- por no decir mejor amiga- estuviese cambiándose frente a él, después de todo no era a la primera mujer que veía en ese aspecto y vaya que la chica hacía lo contrario a lo que él le hacía a ellas-

 **-Por el mismo precio que me obligas a pagar cuando una de las tuyas tiene que irse y yo debo fingir ser la novia engañada-** dijo la chica de ojos perlados mientras terminaba de hacer la corbata color guinda que combinaba con la falda tableada del mismo color y el saco color crema que ahora se encontraba sobre la cama de la chica mientras ésta trataba de hacer una coleta alta debido a su muy desarreglado cabello- **¿Te veo abajo para irnos?** – dijo la Hyuuga mientras veía que el chico mostraba un pulgar arriba en una respuesta afirmativa, mientras tanto la chica se colocaba su saco y bajaba rápido las escaleras encontrándose con su hermanita que la miró con decepción al ver que su hermana mayor se había levantado tarde, otra vez, y gracias a ella no podría llegar tarde a su primer clase del día, se despidió de su padre que tranquilamente leía el periódico tomando su café matutino mientras les deseaba un buen día a ambas, tomando las llaves de su auto salió encontrándose con el chico que hace unos minutos estaba del otro lado de su ventada.

 **-Hyuuga en serio si algún día llegases a manejar la empresa van a despedirte por siempre llegar tarde-** Hinata sólo le lanzó la última parte del pan que estaba comiéndose a la cabeza mientras entraba a su Dodge Charger 68'.

Después de haber dejado a su hermana, Hinata junto con Sasuke emprendieron una carrera hacia sus respectivos salones, si bien la escuela era de clase mixta los alumnos eran separados por género, pero podían convivir juntos durante el descanso dentro de las siguientes cinco horas. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta de sus salones-.

 **-Nos vemos en el receso Hyuuga, ¿trajiste los tomates? –** Preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba como la Hyuuga levantaba el bento que tenía en una de sus manos, entraron ambos a sus aulas y para suerte del moreno su profesor aún no había llegado, pero para desgracia de Hinata la profesora Shizune ya estaba a la mitad de la lección, con una última advertencia sobre llegar tarde la morocha no le tomo mucha importancia **_"Por favor es el último día, como si fuera a volver el siguiente año a este lugar",_** caminando hacia su lugar asignado vio las sonrisas de burla de sus dos mejores amigas Ino y Sakura-.

 **\- ¿Se te hizo tarde?** \- preguntó la rubia de ojos azules mientras que la Hyuuga rodaba los ojos y se sentaba- **Oye Hina ¿tu familia ira a vacacionar a algún lado?**

 **-Pues papá planea quedarse este año por el cambio de administración, recuerda que Neji pasará pronto a ser el director ejecutivo de la empresa y papá quiere que esté todo perfecto para cuando tenga que retirarse, yo por otro lado planee una semana fuera con Hanabi y sus amigas-** dijo la Hyuuga sonriendo por el recuerdo de cómo se le había "asignado" ser la chaperona de su hermana-

~ _La hace dos semanas~_

 _Hinata estaba en la cocina de su casa comiendo una jugosa manzana, mientras veía a su hermana ir detrás de su padre siguiéndolo cual cachorrito hambriento y había que reconocer que cuando la menor de las hermanas Hyuuga quería algo hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, por otro lado, Hinata no había tomado mucho cuidado de lo que su hermana estaba pidiendo- casi suplicando- a su padre-_

 _ **-Ya te he dicho que no Hanabi estoy muy ocupado con la empresa como para planearte una semana entera de vacaciones con tus amiguitas y aun si no lo estuviera quien crees que se prestaría a cuidarte, porque una mujercita como tú no puede andar sola por allí solamente con sus amigas-**_ _Hinata estaba que moría de risa por la actitud de sobreprotección hacia su hermanita, siempre era así y aún más con Hanabi- no es como si no quisiera igual a Hinata pero hay que comprender que Hanabi no sería por siempre una niña y Hiashi se había dado cuenta de ello-, mientras que su hermana trataba de convencer a su padre de que la dejase ir de vacaciones con sus amigas Hinata solo se acercó a su primo Neji que al igual que ella estaba en la cocina pero a diferencia de Hinata él estaba "concentrado" en su laptop-_

 _ **\- ¿De verdad crees que lo consiga? -**_ _Preguntó Hinata colocándose a un lado de él recargando su brazo en la mesa-_

 _ **-Como si no conocieses a Hanabi, además hay que reconocer que esta vez tiene un motivo real por el cual rogar por un permiso-**_ _Neji volteó a ver a su pobre tío como era llevado casi al límite por su hija menor-_

 _ **\- ¡Bien pero que alguien te acompañe! ¡Debe ser alguien de nuestra familia y mayor de edad!-**_ _se escuchó al fondo de la sala el grito exasperado de Hiashi Hyuuga el inquebrantable hombre de negocios que había sucumbido ante las suplicas de su pequeña hija, mientras que tanto Neji como Hinata sintieron la mirada ilusionada- y maquiavélica- de Hanabi por saber quién de los dos jóvenes adultos sería su chaperón, Hinata estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para dar su deliberada negación cuando un_ _ **"Zafo"**_ _salió de su primo que tan rápido habló cerró su laptop y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba hacia la seguridad de su habitación-_

 _ **-Traidor-**_ _Dijo Hinata al ver que Neji la había dejado a merced de la integrante menor de aquella casa-_

 _ **-Tú me acompañarás verdad hermana-**_ _Esa más que una pregunta parecía una orden, Hinata al verse sin salida sólo asintió con pena y terminando su manzana se fue con la cabeza gacha hasta su habitación-._

 _~Tiempo presente~_

 **-Tierra llamando a Hinata -** La Hyuuga volteó viendo a su amiga Sakura la cual tenía la frente arrugada por estarle llamando más de las veces necesarias- **¿Crees que este verano por fin Sasuke me invite a salir?** \- El tema de cada fin de curso, era bien sabido por todo el instituto que Hinata Hyuuga era la mejor amiga de Sasuke Uchiha el más codiciado chico de toda la preparatoria, presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, capitán del equipo de futbol soccer y para variar el chico categorizado como el más guapo entre los guapos, y si alguien sabía de los gustos del Uchiha esa era Hinata que para su mala fortuna siempre era cuestionada por sus demás compañeras por los tipos de regalos que podían hacerle al chico para llamar su atención, claro que trataba de evitarlas lo más posible. Lo único que Hinata no comprendía es que le veían de bueno a Sasuke digo, no es como si negara que fuese atractivo, pero ¿en serio no notaban el patrón que siempre realizaba?, siempre que iniciaban las vacaciones Sasuke elegía a una de sus tantas admiradoras para pasar las siguientes dos semanas y botarlas antes de irse de viaje con su familia; no creía que las chicas de su instituto fuesen tan ciegas como para no ver lo patán que era el Uchiha, por suerte ella sí lo sabía y por ello nunca busco una relación amorosa con el chico, pero a diferencia de Sakura… ella sabía lo que hacía el Uchiha con las demás chicas y aun así lo quería, ¿es que ella si lo amaba tan incondicionalmente como para soportar todo aquello?, se negó internamente a creer eso, solo esperaba que cuando Sakura tuviese su oportunidad hiciera cambiar al Uchiha y hacerlo sentar cabeza de una vez por todas.

 **-Sakura yo te sugiero que no te hagas tantas ilusiones con el idiota de Sasuke-** No quiso responder en el tono en que lo hizo pero de verdad le molestaría si alguna vez al Uchiha se le ocurriera salir con la pelirosa y después romperle el corazón- **Lo siento, solo que quiero cuidarte** \- la pelirosa la miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero después le sonrió y pusieron atención hacia la profesora _"de verdad me dolería si Sasuke me tratara de la misma forma que trata a las demás"_ pensó la ojiperla mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su bolsa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _~Mientras tanto en el aula masculina~_

Al ver que su profesor no llegaría temprano la mayoría de los integrantes de aquel salón ya habían comenzado con una guerra de bolas de papel, Sasuke fue avanzando hacia su lugar sin ser golpeado por alguno de los proyectiles de papel, acomodó sus pertenencias en el pupitre mientras sacaba de su maletín sus audífonos y su IPod para no ser molestado mientras el profesor llegaba, tan pronto se puso un auricular sintió el peso de otro ser humano y con su codo golpeó hacia atrás al que se le había encimado-

 **-¡Auch! No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo siempre -** un chico rubio malhumorado volvió a su lugar que estaba al lado derecho del morocho y con los ojos entrecerrados lo maldecía por lo bajo- **Nee Sasuke ¿Ya sabes quién será tu acompañante por las siguientes semanas?** \- El rubio lo miraba con picardía- **Creo que este año has tenido mucho más candidatas, ¿Crees que será porqué vamos a graduarnos?-** Mientras tanto el Uchiha lo ignoraba por completo- **Oye Sasuke… ¡Te estoy hablando dattebayo!** \- El chico le gritó al oído para que le prestara atención de una vez por todas-

 **\- ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? -** Aunque no lo pareciese Sasuke ya se había cansado de estar con tantas chicas, tenía sus ganancias y todo -aunque no eran del todo buenas-, pero desde hace días había estado preguntándose si era necesario seguir saliendo con chicas que solo le buscaban por su físico o por su dinero, estaba madurando y no podía seguir con la misma actitud de chico malo y conquistador-.

 **-Te estoy preguntando si ya sabes a quien te vas a coger en el verano-** El rubio no podía hablar más vulgar- **Tal parece que este año las apuestas se han incrementado por Sakura y Karin, y hay una minoría que aún apuesta que vas a por Hinata-**

 **-Naruto no me interesan tus tontas apuestas, este año planeo pasarme las vacaciones tranquilo sin tener que soportar el lloriqueo de alguna chica porque quiere que nuestra "relación" sea más duradera-** Cruzó los hombros mirando a la ventana que quedaba a su izquierda mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y la imagen de una chica apartaba todos los malos pensamientos que tenía en el momento-

 **-Oye Sasuke ¿crees que este sea el verano donde Hinata por fin acepte salir conmigo?** \- Y ahí estaba el perro Inuzuka que siempre iba detrás de su mejor amiga- **Digo si tu no vas a ocuparla yo puedo hacerlo ¿No crees Naruto? -**

 **\- ¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando de la dulce princesa Hinata? ¿La que siempre ha estado protegida por su dragón personal? -** Hablaban entre ellos como si no estuviese presente, y es que no estaban del todo equivocados, cada pretendiente que Hinata había tenido no había poderse acercar ni a menos de tres metros porque él siempre se encontraba con ella y los que habían tratado de hablar con ella no lo lograban porque se enfrentaban a la mirada Uchiha-

 **-No creo que si quiera puedan acercarse a ella, los conoce a través de mí, cada cosa que han hecho par de idiotas ella lo sabe y no creo que sea tan tonta como para meterse con cualquiera de ustedes-** El Uchiha vociferó como amenaza, no permitiría que un hombre se le acercara a Hinata no si él estaba ahí para evitarlo o al menos evaluarlo-

 **-Que malo Sasuke, nos has arruinado la oportunidad perfecta de ligarnos a Hinata ya hasta comenzaba a imaginar que tan flexible podría ser tu amiguita-** Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió el Inuzuka tanto que le brotó un chichón, Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no podía evitar que sus compañeros hablaran de esa forma de Hinata, no la culpaba por ser hermosa y de buen cuerpo (cosa que sólo él podía apreciar sin ningún tipo de castigo), pero al mismo tiempo le gustaría que ella fuese más ruda con los chicos como él para que no se aprovechasen del buen corazón que siempre tenía-

 **-Buenos días estudiantes, perdonen la tardanza pero tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle-** Entro el profesor Hatake con la bufanda que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro y saludando con la mano mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio- **Todos a la página 254 harán de los ejercicios 2 al 8 y quiero que estén justificados con su respectiva fórmula, y si llegan a copiar y me entero tendrán que hacer del ejercicio 9 hasta el 20-** ante la mirada de aburrimiento de sus alumnos el profesor se acomodó en su silla sacando un libro de color rosado con título Icha-Icha Paradise-

~En la hora de descanso~

Hinata caminaba escaleras arriba con su bento en ambas manos, abriendo la puerta que daba hacia la azotea divisó de inmediato a Sasuke y se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba.

 **-Aquí están tus tomates… ¿Mikoto te hizo onigiris?** \- La Hyuuga miraba con ilusión el bento de Sasuke que tenía 6 onigiris que conociendo a la madre de éste estarían riquísimos, mientras que en el de ella solo había un par de tomates cortados, un sándwich de pan integral con jamón queso y lechuga y un arroz dulce que ella misma se había preparado-.

 **-Son tres para ti y tres para mí, tienen la mermelada de bayas que te gusta-** Sasuke sonrió ante la cara de emoción de la chica al comenzar a comer; comenzaron a comer en silencio apreciando la presencia del otro- **¿Cuándo tendrás que irte?** \- hizo la pregunta rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había formado entre los dos-

 **-Pues, lo más probable es que sea en un día o dos… de todos modos te avisaré cuando esté a punto de hacerlo, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas-** Sasuke asintió mientras echaba otra rebanada de tomate a su boca- **vamos Sasuke sólo será una semana, creo que es el suficiente tiempo para que estés con la chica en turno y para cuando yo vuelva no tener que aguantar contigo el mar de llanto así que después de eso tendremos el verano para los dos-** La muchacha lo tomo suavemente de la mano sonrojándose levemente, no acostumbraba a tener ese tipo de contacto con el Uchiha, mientras que el chico no sabía por qué razón su corazón había comenzado a golpear ferozmente su pecho, solo pudo poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la Hyuuga para revolver los cabellos de la chica que ahora se habían salido de la coleta que tan difícilmente habían sido domados por la Hyuuga-

 **\- ¡Uchiha eres un tonto no viste que me tomo mucho tiempo el poder hacer una coleta decente! –** La ojiperla golpeó con fuerza el hombro del chico mientras llevaba sus manos a lo que quedaba de aquel peinado para intentar arreglarlo, pero al quitar la liga que sostenía sus cabellos el Uchiha se la arrebato y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado de la azotea sacándole la lengua a la chica.

 **-No creí que fueses tan vanidosa Hyuuga, si apenas unos años no podías ni vestirte con estilo ahora te preocupas de más con ese cabello-** El Uchiha reía por cómo la Hyuuga trataba de alcanzarlo-

 **\- ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance! -** a lo lejos se veía cómo la chica corría detrás del ojinegro mientras su cabello cada vez se alborotaba más-.

Las clases continuaron con regularidad, al sonar el timbre de las 3:30 de la tarde todos los estudiantes lanzaron los papeles al aire y prosiguieron a correr hacia sus casilleros para después dirigirse a sus casas.

 **-Hinata no te olvides de llamarnos mientras estás en tu viaje, y ya sabes si hay un chico guapo intenta tomar todas las fotos posibles-** Decía Ino mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte a su amiga, pues ella también se iría en las vacaciones a visitar a su hermano Deidara, Sakura tenía que haberse retirado antes de la salida de clases habitual así que no pudo despedirse de la ojiperla-

 **-Hare lo posible por no volverme loca con las amigas de Hanabi, sabes que pueden ser algo intensas-** Dio un largo suspiro ya que lo que le esperaba no iba a ser del todo agradable (al menos no para ella), se despidió de Ino y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento donde Sasuke ya la estaba esperando para ir cada uno a sus casas-.

~Esa noche~

Hinata preparaba su maleta de viaje con ropa cómoda para estar en la playa más uno que otro bikini, hasta que escuchó un golpe en su ventana, al ver que Sasuke había arrojado una piedrita desde su casa fue a la ventana para hablar con él.

 **\- ¿Por qué no mandas un texto? Sabes creo que un día de estos vas a quebrar la ventana... ¿Cuál vestido crees que debería llevar? ¿El blanco o el celeste? –** Hinata volvía a su anterior acción de acomodar la ropa en su maleta y al no escuchar la respuesta del morocho volvió a la ventana para verlo- **¿Sucede algo?** \- preguntó preocupada al ver la mirada triste de Sasuke

 **\- Itachi volvió** \- Hinata al escuchar eso se dio cuenta de por qué Sasuke se encontraba en ese estado, sin dudarlo lanzó los vestidos que tenía en ambas manos para salir por la ventana y en un gran salto llegar hasta la ventana de su amigo, que con su ayuda logró entrar por completo en su cuarto, ambos se sentaron en la cama y el chico se apoyó en el hombro de la chica- **No entiendo porque viene aquí después de todo el daño que hizo-** Hinata escuchó el tono de ira en su amigo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- **Sasuke lo hemos hablado miles de veces, que tu hermano decidiera irse con ese hombre no fue la causa de que tu padre muriera-** Sasuke solo chistó en respuesta de la Hyuuga, se levantó comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de su habitación- **Papá nos reservó un vuelo para mañana a primera hora, será mejor que vaya a terminar mi maleta** \- pero la chica al llegar a la ventana fue detenida de la muñeca por el moreno-

 **-No me dejes** \- Hinata se enterneció y volvió a sentarse con él en la cama- **sólo tú puedes calmarme en estos momentos, ¿podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo? -** No era raro que el Uchiha le hubiese pedido eso a ella, por lo general cuando Sasuke se sentía muy mal siempre quería que ella se mantuviera cerca aun cuando tuvieran que compartir la cama del chico-

- **Está bien pero recuerda que tengo que irme antes de que despiertes…** \- la chica rio viendo cómo el Uchiha la miraba con extrañeza- **vamos dime si no es gracioso que esto te pase a ti, digo tu le haces esto a tus chicas y ahora yo te lo hago a ti** – Hinata siguió riendo hasta que pudo contagiar de esa alegría a Sasuke y pronto terminaron de reír ambos se recostaron quedando frente a frente mientras conversaban de cualquier tema que les llegara a la cabeza, un tiempo después la chica quedó profundamente dormida siendo admirada por una mirada de color ónix, el Uchiha apartó varios de los cabellos de la chica de su cara y le colocó una manta encima, se levantó para ir por otra sabana cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla y al recostarse le dio un beso en la frente diciendo- **¿Qué es lo que me has hecho Hyuuga?-** acomodándose a una distancia adecuada, dejándose vencer por el sueño-.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo espero que los haya dejado con ganas de más porque hasta yo me quede así, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, más si son criticas constructivas y gracias por pasar a leer, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Atte: SHIRONEKO-CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, gracias por los que pasaron a leer el fanfic y a los que dejaron su comentario se los agradezco de corazón y les mando un abrazo grande, bueno no los distraigo solamente con un breve anuncio y comenzaremos con el capitulo

 _ **El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Aún no había amanecido cuando Hinata abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro calmado de Sasuke, miró a su alrededor y el reloj de la mesita del joven indicaba que eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo se levantó de la cama moviéndose hasta el escritorio para dejarle una nota al chico, cuando terminó la dobló en dos partes y la dejó en la almohada que había utilizado esa noche y con cautela se acercó a la ventana y la fue abriendo de a poco hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente abierta para que su cuerpo pudiera salir; se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el quejido del morocho pero éste se mantuvo dormido lo cual la chica agradeció, aunque al estar sacando cada parte de su cuerpo por aquella ventana logró escuchar un susurro proveniente del chico que la dejó helada, negando con la cabeza decidió saltar hasta su propia ventana y entrar a su habitación para terminar de empacar sus cosas y continuar con sus planes ya establecidos.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana le molestaban en sus cerrados ojos, con pereza alargó el brazo hasta donde se suponía estaría su mejor amiga, pero sintió ese lado de la cama vacío y frío, abrió con lentitud sus ojos y en una de sus manos sintió un pedazo de papel que tomó mientras se acomodaba sentándose en la cama para leerla mucho mejor:

 _Buen día bello durmiente_

 _Son las 6:30 a.m. deberías ver como se te sale la baba de la boca y yo estoy a punto de irme_

 _Espero que cuando este fuera no hagas una locura, si llega a pasar algo realmente malo llámame._

 _Cuídate y también cuida de Mikoto (y de vez en cuando dale un premio a Okami-chan)_

 _Te quiero Sasuke_

 _P.D: te burlas de mi pijama de gatitos cuando tu aún tienes tu pijama de los power rangers._

El joven sonrió al imaginar a la hermosa chica que hace unas horas había compartido la cama con él, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a tomar una buena ducha. Al dirigirse al cuarto de baño escuchar a un par de voces, no era muy difícil averiguar de quiénes se trataban pues provenían del antiguo cuarto de su hermano.

 **\- ¿qué es lo que te ha devuelto a casa Itachi?-** Preguntaba su madre con su permanente calma- **¿Terminaste tu dinero y viniste a por más?-**

- **Madre me duele que pienses eso de mí…-** Itachi dio un suspiro largo- **se que los motivos por los que me fuí no fueron los "apropiados" pero… de verdad estoy arrepentido y te doy toda la razón a lo que pensabas sobre…-** El joven mayor se escuchaba afligido pero para Sasuke no eran más que palabras vacías y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento-

- **Tachi… una madre siempre estará para sus hijos… y además, los errores son los que nos ayudan a decidir con mayor sabiduría aunque esos errores te perseguirán por siempre-** Escuchó como los resortes de la cama chillaban, supuso ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro- **No veo otro remedio más que dejar que te quedes aquí, si es lo que tú quieres… o mientras encuentras la manera de valerte por ti mismo… sea cual sea tu decisión estaré de acuerdo en lo que decidas-** No quiso seguir escuchando y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, no quería pensar en por qué su hermano había regresado, ni le interesaba… solo quería un momento de paz y mientras Hinata no estuviera sería difícil de conseguir. Saliendo del baño hecho un ente que expulsaba vapor por el gua tan caliente que había utilizado caminó hasta su cuarto, abriendo la puerta su mirada se endureció puesto que su hermano mayor se encontraba dentro de su alcoba y al parecer tenía en sus manos un retrato que Sasuke tenía siempre en su cabecera, haciendo como que no lo había visto comenzó a sacar la ropa que utilizaría ese día lanzándola hacia la cama ante la vista del otro joven.

 **-¿Cómo ha estado Hina? ¿Ha cambiado mucho?-** se escuchó la voz gruesa de aquel hombre pero ninguna de sus interrogantes fueron respondidas- **¿Dije algo malo Sasu...-**

 **-Te agradecería que mientras vivas en esta casa no me dirigieras la palabra, no quiero escucharte y no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus estúpidas disculpas-** interrumpió el menor de los Uchiha comenzando a colocarse su ropa tratando de ignorar olímpicamente a su hermano, que al ver que no era aceptado del todo bien por su hermano menor decidió dejar el portarretrato que antes yacía en sus manos para ponerlo en su lugar para después retirarse a su habitación. Sasuke al ver que su hermano salía por completo de su alcoba dio un portazo lo más fuerte que pudo, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo se tiró en su cama mirando al techo- **Solo tengo que esperar a que Hinata vuelva y así no podré soportar a este zopenco-**

~Mientras tanto en otro lado~

Una joven de cabellos azul oscuro se encontraba recostada en una de las sillas reclinables que se encontraban a la orilla de la playa dando una miradita de vez en cuando a su hermana y sus amigas quienes estaban jugando a la orilla del mar, dando un sorbo de su piña colada se levantó dejando en su lugar la revista que estaba leyendo con anterioridad. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa sintiendo la suavidad de la arena y la brisa marina haciendo que se relajara, miraba hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Hanabi pero no la vio, sintiendo el corazón en la mano regresó por donde había venido buscando algún rastro de ella o de sus amigas.

 **-Moegi ¿Dónde está Hanabi?-** preguntó la Hyuuga a la chica pelirroja que al ser cuestionada palideció al instante-

 **-Estaba por allá-** la chica señaló donde los arrecifes mientras que su voz se quebraba por el susto- **Hanabi competía con Mirai para ver quién llegaba primero a la boya pero después de eso no vi que…-** el relato de la niña pelirroja fue interrumpido por un grito femenino, Hinata alarmada miró hacia donde había provenido el sonido y divisó a lo lejos el cabello rosado de Mirai quien pedía auxilio agitando ambos brazos, escuchó el sonido del silbato del guardavidas en turno bajando rápidamente de su silla alta para correr hacia el agua y después lanzarse hacia el mar nadando como si fuese una competencia olímpica para en unos minutos traer a la chica pelirosada hacia la orilla, revisó sus signos vitales y diferentes zonas de su cuerpo para verificar que no había algún tipo de herida, mientras tanto la chica tosía para expulsar el agua restante de sus pulmones mas Hinata no podría estar más preocupada, sin ninguna delicadeza tomó a Mirai de los hombros obligándola a mirarla a los ojos-

- **Mirai ¿Dónde esta Hanabi?-** la pelirosa temblaba bajo la dura mirada de la Hyuuga mayor quien al no recibir respuesta apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos haciendo que la chica hiciera un quejido, hubiera seguido de no ser por una mujer gritó apuntando hacia una joven que estaba apenas agarrada de la boya mientras a lo lejos se veía como una gran ola se acercaba hacia ella, el guardavidas con rapidez se dirigió al agua nadando hacia la boya lo más rápido que sus brazos y piernas le permitían. Hinata veía desde la orilla de la playa como la ola se acercaba cada vez a su hermana rezando porque el salvavidas fuera más rápido para rescatar a Hanabi; vio como el salvavidas acababa de llegar donde su hermana, pero su alegría no duró lo suficiente puesto que la ola llegó a ellos al mismo tiempo hundiéndolos en lo profundo del lecho marino. A Hinata se le fue el alma hacia los pies, vio como su hermana fue tragada por el mar junto con el muchacho y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudar, se sentía tan impotente que estuvo a punto de saltar hacia el agua para buscar a su hermanita y sabía que no pararía hasta encontrarla pero al dar el primer paso se vio a lo lejos como la cabellera de color rojo del salvavidas salía del agua llevando en brazos a una chica inconsciente mientras que la gente vitoreaba por ver que ambos jóvenes estaban ilesos después de tal escena tan trágica. Hinata sintió como volvió a respirar y se arrodillo asombrada en la arena mientras veía como el joven pelirrojo revisaba a su hermana… no respiraba lo cual procedió a realizarle un RCP (Respiración Cardio Pulmonar) con la esperanza de salvar a la pequeña, pasaron los minutos hasta que su hermana reaccionó tratando de escupir toda el agua acumulada en sus pulmones, se colocó a su lado acariciando su espalda con lágrimas en los ojos-

- **Veo que ya estas mejor pequeña-** habló el pelirrojo, la Hyuuga menor lo miró con asombro al ver a su despampanante salvador- **lo único por lo que debemos preocuparnos es por la herida en tu pierna-** tanto como Hinata como Hanabi habían pasado por alto la herida de 20 centímetros que se encontraba a lo largo del muslo de la peli castaña que comenzaba a salir algo de sangre- **Puedo llevarlas al hospital si ustedes quieren, no está muy lejos de aquí y ya casi termina mi turno-** Hanabi miró con curiosidad a su muda hermana quien solamente asintió con vergüenza ante las atenciones del apuesto salvavidas el cual sólo sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para ir a recoger sus pertenencias y dejar la silla de vigilancia libre para la siguiente salvavidas la cual era una rubia de cabello corto atado en dos pares de coletas. Hinata ayudo a Hanabi a levantarse para llevarla a la silla donde antes había estado sentada-

- **Por dios Hanabi… ¿cuántas veces te han pasado cosas malas por tratar de ganar tus apuestas?-** La mayor la miro de manera severa mientras que su hermana solo bajó la mirada avergonzada, muchas veces hacía locuras sin pensarlo dos veces y la mayoría de las veces no había salido muy bien para ella. Hinata suspiro relajándose, no le gustaba reprender a Hanabi pero se preocupó muchísimo con ella, la miró con ternura para después darle un abrazo besando su frente y acariciando su lacio y mojado cabello- **Solo quiero que tengas cuidado ¿OK?...-** Hanabi la miró sonriendo mientras le devolvía su gesto de cariño con un beso en la mejilla. El chico salvavidas venía de regreso habiéndose cambiado de ropa, ahora en vez de tener solamente el traje de baño azul que usaba para su trabajo tenía unos jeans oscuros ajustados a sus piernas y una playera de tela ligera color guinda- **Mirai y Moegi vuelvan al cuarto del hotel y espero que no hagan nada malo mientras no estamos, no quiero llegar y enfrentar una sarta de quejas por lo que dos jovencitas hayan o pudieran haber hecho, ¿entendido?-** Tanto la pelirrosa como la pelirroja asintieron obedeciendo a la mayor de todas ellas comenzando a guardar sus cosas en las bolsas de playa que habían traído para el viaje- **Vamos Hanabi-** tomó un brazo de su hermana y lo colocó sobre sus hombros para que su hermana pudiera apoyarse en ella comenzando a caminar hacia el chico pelirrojo, el cual al ver a la chica mayor tratando de ayudar a su hermana se ofreció a cargar a la pequeña al estilo matrimonial, cosa que la menor hizo que se sonrojara al punto de parecer un tomate pero no hubo queja alguna sobre llevarla hacia el auto del chico de esa forma. Llegaron al hospital sin contratiempos y llevaron juntos a Hanabi hacia la puerta de urgencias y al ser atendida por las enfermeras decidieron esperar en la salita de estar contigua al área de urgencias-

- **A todo esto… umm… no te he agradecido todavía por haber rescatado a mi hermana… Soy Hinata Hyuuga por cierto-** Hinata hablo en voz queda y nerviosa, los hospitales le ponían algo nerviosa-

- **No hay nada que agradecer, digo es mi trabajo salvar a los que peligran… no digo que fuese algo que no tiene valor pero es lo que más me gusta de lo que hago-** El chico sonrió y retiró de su frente unos cuantos mechones rebeldes dando a la vista un símbolo tatuado en la parte izquierda de su frente, el símbolo intrigó a Hinata- **Yo soy Sabaku No Gaara un gusto conocerte -** extendió su mano a manera de saludo la cual fue tomada por Hinata dando un leve apretón-.

- **¿Familiares de Hyuuga Hanabi?-** Vociferó la jefa de enfermeras. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron dirigiéndose a la mujer de mediana edad- **¿Quién de ustedes dos es su familiar?**

 **-Yo señorita soy Hinata Hyuuga la hermana mayor de Hanabi-** dijo Hinata

- **Bueno señorita Hyuuga su hermana menor tuvo una gran herida en su muslo, ¿Tiene idea de cómo ocurrió?-** Levantó la ceja en forma en la espera de una respuesta

- **Estaba con ella y sus amigas en la playa que esta cerca de aquí, Hanabi y una de sus amigas hicieron una competencia de nado y al parecer una ola la golpeó-** habló con un tono de culpabilidad, se supone que ella había ido a ese viaje para cuidar bien de su hermana-.

- **Los accidentes sueles pasar Srita. Hyuuga, la herida de su hermana no era muy grande pero si muy profunda y en ella había un pedazo de coral que se había incrustado-** el dianostico de la enfermera asustó a la Hyuuga mayor- **Por suerte pudo ser retirado rápido y así no se le infectará, por ahora su hermana tendrá que permanecer en reposo durante 3 días, tomar algunos antibióticos y que se unte este inflamatorio tres veces al día-** dando las indicaciones le entregó a Hinata la receta médica que el doctor de piso asignó al caso de Hanabi, Hinata anotó lo suficiente para seguir las instrucciones de la enfermera al pie de la letra, le entregaron a Hanabi que estaba en una silla de ruedas y con ayuda de Gaara volvieron a subirla al auto. Gaara llevó a ambas hasta la puerta de habitación del hotel-.

- **De verdad no tenías que hacer esto-** Dijo Hinata al abrir la puerta para dejar a Hanabi quien se había quedado dormida en el camino al hotel, la recostó en su cama y la abrigó para después regresar a la puerta donde Gaara aún la esperaba-

 **-¿Hasta cuándo se hospedarán aquí?-** preguntó Gaara con un deje de vergüenza en su voz

- **Estaremos aquí los siguientes 4 días… ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-** Hinata ladeó la cabeza con interés

- **Hinata se que apenas te conozco de hace unas horas pero…-** El chico tomó una bocanada de aire- **¿Quisieras salir conmigo uno de estos días? –** su mirada se volvió seria en la espera de la respuesta, mientras que Hinata sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder de la vergüenza, su corazón latía con fiereza y trató con todas sus fuerzas el no desmayarse frente al chico pelirrojo-

- **Yo… umm-** sentía como los nervios aumentaban al tratar de ver directamente a esos ojos aguamarina-

- **No tienes que decir que si… si no quieres… pero si quieres no tiene que ser mañana puede ser el día que tú quieras-** el joven esperaba que no se espantara con su propuesta

- **¡NO!...digo… yo ummm-** _ **"Vamos Hinata tu puedes no es muy difícil contestar esa pregunta solo tienes que decir si o no"**_ , se dijo internamente para armarse de valor- **Me gustaría salir contigo Gaara-** le dio una amplia sonrisa al chico, que en respuesta sintió como unos labios se posaban en una de sus mejillas mientras que el chico se alejaba agradeciéndole y despidiéndose con una sola mano. Hinata no creía que había aceptado salir con un chico al que acababa de conocer pero de vez en cuando tenía que hacer locuras, así que con una sonrisa entró al cuarto encontrándose con las amigas de Hanabi, Mirai y Moegi, y Hanabi sentada a la orilla de la cama quienes sonreían ampliamente y al ver que Hinata cerraba completamente gritaron al unisolo- **¡Hinata nee-chan tiene una cita!-** Hinata solamente dio un suspiro de cansancio y se dispuso a tomar un baño caliente para procesar lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TAN TAN TAAAN asi que Hinata ahora tiene un pretendiente más, si les gusto mucho denme el honor de recibir un review, se aceptan aplausos, tomatazos, criticas (CONSTRUCTIVAS), y como propuesta adicional les invito a escribir en su review la cita que les gustaría que Hinata tuviera con Gaara, se aceptan propuestas… no prometo poner todas pero me gustaría que se sientan consideradas o coniderados en cuanto el ritmo de la historia, si les agrada esta idea me gustaría que me lo dijeran, y así mas adelante nos podrámos divertir con este fic que es de lo que se trata al final.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos ustedes y nos leemos pronto.

Atte: Shironeko-chan


End file.
